dragonballaffandomcom_de-20200214-history
Son-Goku
Son Goku ist ein Sayajin und wurde nach seiner Geburt als Unterklassekrieger eingestuft und zur Erde geschickt,thumb|400px|Son-Goku's Sayajins um sie zu erobern. Sein eigentlicher Name lautet Kakarott, doch gab ihm der Erdling Son-Gohan einen menschlichen Namen nachdem er den kleinen in der Raumkapsel gefunden hatte. Biografie Die Suche nach den Dragonballs Der 12-jährige Son Goku lebt seit dem Tod seines Großvaters alleine in einem Wald, in dem auch die Hütte des Großvaters steht. Seine einzige Erinnerung an den früh verstorbenen Großvater ist der Dragonball mit den 4 Sternen. Son Goku trägt immer den Nyobi auf dem Rücken. Bald darauf trifft er die 16-jährige Bluma, die sich auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs befindet. Bulma besitzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits den Dragonball mit den 2 Sternen und den Dragonball mit den 5 Sternen. Er entschließt sich, Bulma auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs zu unterstützen. Bald darauf retten die beiden die Schildkröten von Muten-Rushi. Aus Dankbarkeit überlässt dieser ihnen den Dragonball mit den 3 Sternen. Außerdem bekommt Son Goku eine Jindujun geschenkt. Kurz darauf kommen die beiden in ein Dorf, das von Oolong terrorisiert wird. Son Goku besiegt Oolong und erhält zur Belohnung den Dragonball mit den 6 Sternen von einer Dorfbewohnerin überreicht. Damit Oolong das Dorf in Ruhe lässt überreden Son Goku und Bulma ihn, sie zu begleiten. Nun gelangen die drei in eine Wüste, in der sie von Yamchu angegriffen werden. Der Kampf mit Yamchu endet ohne einen Sieger und Son Goku, Bulma und Oolong setzen ihren Weg zum Bratpfannenberg fort. Dort angekommen sehen sie, dass der Berg in Flammen steht. Daraufhin reist Son-Goku mit Chichi, der Tochter des Rinderteufel, zu Muten-Roshi, um diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser zerstört bei dem Versuch, den Berg mit dem Kamehame-Ha zu löschen, den Bratpfannenberg. In den Trümmern des Bratpfannenberges findet Son Goku den Dragonball mit den 7 Sternen. Als sie den letzen Dragonball geortet haben, der sich im Besitz von Pilaf befindet, werden ihnen fünf ihrer sechs Dragonballs von Shu und Mai gestohlen, die sie zu Pilaf bringen. Den letzten jedoch hat Son Goku immer als Glücksbringer, bzw. Erinnerung an seinen (Adoptiv)Großvater in einem kleinen Beutel. So haben die beiden nicht alle Dragonballs. Son Goku, Bulma, Oolong und in deren Gefolge auch Yamchu und Pool befinden sich auf dem Weg zu Pilaf, um ihre Dragonballs zurückzuholen und auch den letzten zu bekommen. In Pilafs Schloss wird ihnen auch noch der letzte Dragonball gestohlen und sie werden eingesperrt. Da nun Pilaf alle sieben Dragonballs versammelt hat kann er Shenlong rufen. Bevor er jedoch seinen Wunsch, die Weltherrschaft, äußern kann, wünscht sich Oolong eine neue Mütze. Währenddessen kann Son Goku sich und seine Begleiter als Weraffen (Gorilla-ähnlich) befreien, indem er Pilafs Schloss in Schutt und Asche legt. 21. Großes Trunier Son Goku geht nun in die Ausbildung beim Kampfkunstmeister Muten-Roshi. Auch Kurririn kommt, um dort zu trainieren. Zusammen trainieren die beiden für das 21. Große Turnier. Die Qualifikationsrunde übersteht Son Goku mühelos. Im Viertelfinale gewinnt er gegen Giran und im Halbfinale gelingt es ihm Nam zu besiegen, ehe er sich im Finale Muten-Roshi alias Jackie Shun geschlagen geben muss. Nach dem Großen Turnier macht sich Son Goku wieder auf die Suche nach den Dragonballs. Die erneute Suche nach den Dragonballs Auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs hat Son Goku wieder Konkurrenz von Pilaf, doch mit der Red Ribbon-Armee ist ein neuer Feind hinzugekommen. Im Kampf gegen die Red-Ribbon-Armee zerstört Son Goku zuerst den Muskelturm, ehe er General Blue besiegt. Doch dann tritt ein neuer Feind auf die Bildfläche: Der gefürchtete Auftragsmörder Tao BaiBai hat bei der Red-Ribbon-Armee angeheuert. Im Quitten muwaldss Son Goku eine vernichtende Niederlage gegen Tao Baibai einstecken. Dieser denkt, dass Son Goku tot sei und verschwindet. Son Goku erholt sich von seinen Verletzungen wieder und erklimmt den Quittenturm. Dort kämpft er mit Meister Quitte um das . Als er diesen Kampf gewonnen hat, kämpft er am Fuße des Quittenturms erneut gegen Tao Baibai. Dabei gelingt es Son Goku, seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Nachdem er Tao Baibai besiegt hat, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der Red-Ribbon-Armee, wo er dann die Armee endgültig besiegt. Um herauszufinden, wo sich der 7. Dragonball befindet, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg zu Uranai Baba. Diese verlangt eine Summe, die Son Goku unmöglich aufbringen kann. Deshalb muss er sich durch einige Kämpfe schlagen, um von ihr den Ort gezeigt zu bekommen, an dem der letzte Dragonball sich befindet. Einer seiner Gegner in diesen Kämpfen ist sein Großvater Son-Gohan, der für einen Tag aus dem Jenseits in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren darf. Nachdem er alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen hat und damit Bora, den Wächter des Quittenwaldes, wiederbelebt hat, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg, um für das 22. Große Turnier zu trainieren. In den drei Jahren seines Trainings trifft er auch zum ersten Mal auf seine späteren Rivalen Tenshinhan und Chao Sun. Suche nach den Super-Dragonballs Zu Beginn von Dragonball GT sieht man Son Goku und Oob im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren. Oob ist inzwischen ein hervorragender Kämpfer geworden. Während dieses Trainings schleichen sich Pilaf und seine Schergen in Dendes Palast ein, wo sie die Dragonballs finden. Pilaf will sich mal wieder die Weltherrschaft wünschen, doch als er Son Goku sieht, wünscht er sich ausversehen, dass dieser wieder so klein wird wie er. Diesen Wunsch erfüllt ihm Shenlong und so wird Son Goku wieder zum Kind. Als Son Goku und seine Freunde kurz darauf erfahren, dass sich die Dragonballs nicht wie die normalen auf der Erde, sondern im ganzen Universum verteilt haben und sie innerhalb eines Jahre wieder auf der Erde sein müssen, damit diese nicht explodiert, entschließen sie sich, die Dragonballs zu suchen. Mit Son Goku sollen Trunks und Son Goten aufbrechen, doch Son Goten kommt zu spät an Bord und so reist Pan, die sich heimlich an Bord geschlichen hat, mit. Die ersten Dragonballs finden sie noch ohne größere Probleme. Unterwegs finden sie auch einen Roboter, der sich den Dragonradar einverleibt. So nehmen die drei den Roboter kurzerhand mit auf ihre weiteren Abenteuer. Der Roboter bekommt von Son Goku den Namen Gill. Nach einiger Zeit kommen die drei auf einen Planeten, auf dem ein Herrscher lebt, der ebenfalls die Dragonballs sucht, jedoch im Auftrag von Doktor Myuu. Der ist ähnlich wie Dr. Gero ein genialer Erfinder. Er hat bloß auch wieder das selbe Ziel wie Gero und will ebenfalls die Herrschaft über das Universum. Ihnen gelingt es, auch diesen Feind zu besiegen, doch bald darauf treffen sie auf weitere Handlanger Dr. Myuus. Genaral Rirudo, die rechte Hand des Doktors ist der erste ernstzunehmende Gegner für Son Goku. Auf ihn treffen sie, da Gill unsere drei Freunde reingelegt und auf den Planeten M2 gelockt hat, von dem er stammt. Er hatte den Auftrag den Dragonrader zu absorbieren und Pan, Trunks und Son Goku nach M2 zu bringen. Trunks wird von Rirudo in eine Metallplatte verwandelt und zu Doktor Myuu ins Labor gebeamt. Schließlich verlieren auch Son Goku und Pan den Kampf gegen Rirudo und werden auch in Metallplatten verwandelt. Sofort werden sie in das Labor des Doks gebeamt. Er will ihre Energie nutzen um den perfekten Mutanten, mit dem er seinen Traum verwirklichen will, zu schaffen. Als Myuu endlich soweit ist und die drei in seinem Labor hat schreitet Gill zu Tat und zerstört die Maschinen die an unseren Freunden herumwerken. So erlangen diese wieder ihre normale Gestalt. Es stellt sich herraus, dass Gill und Trunks all dies von Anfang an geplant hatten um so in Doktor Myuus Labor zu gelangen. Gill hatte die drei also zu keinem Zeitpunkt verraten. Durch Gill und Trunks List hat Trunks Doktor Myuus größtes Geheimnis gelüftet. Die Exitens von Baby! Trotz aller Bemühungen von Trunks Baby auszuschalten gelingt es diesem trotzdem zum Leben zu erwachen. Kampf gegen Baby Nach dem Kampf auf dem Planeten M2 kommt Baby auf die Erde. Er will sich an die Saiyajin rächen und kämpft mit Son Goten um seinen Körper zu stehlen. Nach dem Baby den Körper von Son Goten besaß wollte er auch schon den nächsten Körper: Son Gohan. Ein harter Kampf bricht aus und beide verwandeln sich in Super Saiyajins. Baby aber hat den Kampf gewonnen und schlüpft nun in Son Gohans Körper ein. Jetzt sucht er nach Vegeta, was Babys Aussage nach der Körper ist der Son Goku standhalten kann. Dank Son Gohans Kraft konnte Baby, Vegeta besiegen und dessen Körper übernehmen. Nach dem Son Goku, Trunks und Pan die Super Dragonballs eingesammelt hatten kehrten auch sie auf die Erde zurück und gaben die Dragonballs Dende. Doch sie wussten nicht das Baby hier auf der Erde ist und all ihre Freunde nun unter seiner Kontrolle sind. Als Trunks wieder nach Hause ankommt wird er gleich von Baby im Körper Vegetas angegriffen und wird auch gleich ein neuer Diener von ihm. Auch Son Goku und Pan geht es nicht anders und werden von Son Gohan und Son Goten angegriffen. Nach einer Weile kommt auch Baby zu Son Goku und greift ihn an. Doch wird Son Goku vernichtend geschlagen und wird in letzter Minute von Kibitoshin gerettet und in der Welt der Kaioshin teleportiert. Dort wird von den alten Kaioshin trainert um den Schwanz von Son Goku wieder rauszuholen. Als sein Schwanz wieder erschien, teleportiert er sich wieder auf der neuen Planet der Tsufurianer um Baby wieder zu bekämpfen. Obwohl Son Son Goku sich in einen dreifachen Supersaiyajin verwandelt, wird er von Baby geschlagen. Doch als Son Goku auf den Mond schaut, hält er ihn für die Erde und verwandelt sich schließlich in einem goldenen Oozaru. Son Goku wird wie üblich wenn er sich in einen Oozaru verwandelt unkontrollierbar und zerstört alles in seiner Nähe. Doch Pan sieht wie ihr Großvater alles zerstört und redet ihm zu, als Son Goku die Tränen von seiner Enkelin sieht verwandelt er sich zu einem vierfachen Supersaiyajin. Nun kommt die nächste Runde vom Kampf in dem Son Goku diesmal die Oberhand hat. Aber durch die Brutswellen von Bulma wird auch Baby ein goldener Oozaru. Doch Son Goku gibt nicht auf und kämpft gegen Baby mit voller Kraft. Schließlich wurde Baby von Son Goku in die Enge getrieben und verwandelt sich wieder zurück. Baby gibt sich geschlagen und flieht in einem Raumschiff, doch Son Goku benutzt seine Spezialattacke: das zehnfache Kamehameha und katapultiert Baby direkt in die Sonne. Wiederauferstehung alter Gegner :Alte Gegner werden wieder belebt. Kampf gegen die Teufelsdrachen :Die Helden haben erneut die Dragonballs alle zusammen. Da diese jedoch ursprünglich nicht für den Dauereinsatz hergestellt wurden, sondern eigentlich nach jedem Wunsch hundert Jahre bis zum nächsten vergehen sollten, hatten die Kugeln nicht die erforderte Zeit, die bei einem Wunsch entstehende negative Energie wieder abzubauen. Stattdessen sammelte sich die Energie. Beim siebten Wunsch erschien anstelle von Schenlong, ein durch negative Energie geborener Drache namens "Drache des Dunkeln Rauches". Nachdem der Drache die Wünsche erfüllt hatte verschwanden die Kugeln erneut, nur das jede einen Teufelsdrachen mitsich nahm der nun auf der Erde wütete. Familie *Bardock (Vater) *Raddiz (Bruder) *Großvater Gohan (Ziehvater) *Chichi (Ehefrau) *Son-Gohan (1. Sohn) *Son Goten (2. Sohn) *Pan (Enkelkind) *Son-Goku Jr. (Nachfahre) Trivia *Son Goku ist die erste Person, die in der Serie zum Super-Saiyajin der ersten, dritten und vierten Stufe wird. *Son Goku konnte nur das 23. Große Turnier gewinnen. *Sein Name ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf die chinesische Sagengestalt des Affenkönigs Sun Wukong , dessen Name in Japan "'' Son Gokū'' " ausgesprochen wird. *Als er geboren wurde, hatte er nur eine Kampfkraft von 2. Kategorie:Dragonball AF Charaktere